


waging my wars

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil has a migraine.His boyfriend knows what to do about that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: fluffuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 24
Kudos: 300





	waging my wars

**Author's Note:**

> title is from twenty one pilots "migraine" again
> 
> surprise, i have a migraine
> 
> also i'm doing fluffuary so! :)

_What is wrong with me?_ Virgil wonders, pulling his hoodie up to cover as much of his face as possible. His room is blanketed in darkness, for the most part, save for the purple fairy lights twinkling around his bed, and even those feel like white hot daggers throbbing in his temples.

It's not an anxiety attack- he's had plenty of _those_ \- but the pain in his head and the nausea surging up his throat makes it hard for him to concentrate on anything else. And if he can't even concentrate on his own _room_ , how can he help Thomas? What if this stupid pain means that Thomas messes up? Or gets _hurt_? Or-

"Panic at the Everywhere!" Roman declares from the doorway, bombastic as always. The sound makes Virgil whimper and curl up into a tighter ball on his bed, holding the stuffed bat Roman got him for one of their dates close to his chest. The white rectangle of light from the hallway feels like a spotlight threatening to burn out his retinas.

"Virgil?" Roman questions, softer. "Are you okay?" Finally, blessedly, Roman steps fully into the room and closes the door, cutting off the light that threatens to splinter through Virgil's brain.

"No," he ekes out. His throat feels like it's tightened to the size of a pinhole. "I- I don't know what's wrong, my head hurts and I want to throw up and the _light_ -" He pauses. Something about what he's just said has sparked a memory, but he can't get a grip on what. It feels like fairy floss, here one moment and wisps the next.

"Virgil?" Roman asks carefully, his voice still quiet. "Do you get migraines?"

"Maybe?" Virgil whispers. His head throbs and he huddles deeper in his blankets. "Is- is that how you felt? Before?"

"It was pretty bad," Roman admits. "Remus and Deceit helped me out, would- would you like me to help?"

"Yes, please," Virgil says at once. Roman comes over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think I need my brother's help," he says. "Is that okay?" Virgil nods and immediately regrets it, as yet another surge of pain stabs his head. Roman summons his brother, who jumps, staring around his new surroundings in wide-eyed surprise.

Virgil winces, preparing himself for yet another onslaught of sound, but Remus takes one look at him and slams a finger against his own mouth, effectively shushing himself.

"I think Virgil has a migraine," Roman explains. "Could you help?"

"Sure, bro," Remus says. He snaps his fingers and two pill bottles fall into being, Roman hastily catching them. "One you dissolve under your tongue, the other you take with water or something."

"I hate water," Virgil grumbles under his breath. Roman gives him a commiserating smile, handing over the first medication. It tastes weird, Virgil discovers, as he lets it dissolve under his tongue. Weird and the gritty taste makes him feel like he's chewing on sand. But it's relief, and at this point, he'll take just about anything if it means his head stops feeling like he's gone ten rounds with the dragon witch. Or worse.

Roman conjures up a glass of apple juice and Virgil murmurs a thank you, to both of the twins, as he takes it. Remus watches him, his eyes glittering with what looked like sympathy.

"Feel better, Virgey!" He chirps and sinks down before Virgil can say anything in response.

"Would you like to cuddle?" Roman asks. 

"Yes," Virgil croaks. He scoots further up on the bed so Roman has room to stretch out beside him. Roman snaps his fingers, summoning his favorite blanket from his room, and tucking it around both of them. It is blissfully warm and smells faintly of lavender.

"You'll be okay, Virge," Roman murmurs, very gently stroking his fingers through Virgil's hair. "I promise."

Virgil rests his head on Roman's chest, listening to the reassuring thump of Roman's heart. 

"Okay," Virgil whispers, stifling a yawn. He feels exhausted all of a sudden. "Love you, Ro." 

"Love you, too," Roman replies, his fingers never stopping. It is surprisingly soothing. "Get some rest. I won't leave."

Virgil believes him.


End file.
